


Be The One

by skyline



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Alex's Logo, Drabble, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had Justin backed up against a locker, and she was furious, “You were supposed to save me. You always do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be The One

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of those drabble fic memes on LJ, where you set your iPod on shuffle and write fic with a word count that matches song length? Yeaaah. I wasn't going to post these here, but by special request: tada!

Max liked to consider himself an entrepreneur. Or he would’ve, if he knew what the word meant. Anyway, the _point_ was that when Alex decided she had to go and get all _popular_ again, he basically saw money just drain away. No one wanted to throw shirts at people who were popular, god. How inconsiderate could his sister even be?

And then there was the thing Max didn’t want to admit; that he liked Alex being completely and totally reviled. He didn’t like her moping around, because that was boring, but when he was at school, on his own, it was kind of cool to be called something other than ‘Alex’s brother’. It was kind of awesome to see people ignore Alex in favor of Max.

So yeah. Maybe Max was a little pissed when Mr. Laritate threw himself to the wolves for Alex. It was a way less pathetic save than Justin’s hey-everybody-let’s-tie-dye tactic; because oh, yeah, Max had seen right through that one. Justin was feeling guilty and trying to get Alex out of trouble, again, but he was too damn proud to admit that he felt guilty and wanted to save her. Path-et-ic.

Anyway, Max was thinking all of this when he decided to track Alex down after school, to apologize for encouraging people to use her head for target practice and maybe to berate her a little for stealing his glory, but whatever. The reasons didn’t matter.

What mattered is what Max saw.

Alex had Justin backed up against a locker, and she was _furious_ , “You were supposed to save me. You always do.”

“Yeah?” Justin laughed, the sound choked, “Well you were supposed to keep your hands off _my_ award.”

“Seriously? You were going to let me get crucified over a stupid citizenship award?”

“I tried to help, okay? It’s not my fault they didn’t want to tie-dye.”

“Gayest. Idea. Ever.”

“But still. I tried.”

Alex’s eyes softened, “I thought you were just being retarded again.”

“No,” Justin raked a hand through his hair, frustrated, “I wanted- I mean, I was so mad at you. So mad. But I couldn’t just let you take the fall for something that was my fault and…I’m sorry. I guess I kind of fail at the knight-in-shining-armor thing.”

“Just a little,” she smiled then, and Max had never seen his sister smile like that at anyone, or press up against anyone quite like that, “You can make it up to me.”


End file.
